Natali Greer
Name: Natali Greer Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, photography, marine biology Appearance: Natali is African-American, and her love of the outdoors has resulted in her naturally dark skin being tanned enough that she stands out next to her own family members. She is a bit on the short side and is lean and streamlined without many curves to speak of, standing at 5'6” and weighing 120 pounds. Her arms and back have a bit of muscle tone from swimming casually. Her jaw is square, her dark brown eyes are wide-set, and her nose is a little crooked and slightly squashed-looking due to being broken in the past. Her black hair is styled in cornrow braids with plastic beads on the end of each braid and has braces that are easily visible when she smiles. Natali loves to dress in bright colors and patterns and has a habit of wearing a swimsuit underneath her clothes in order to save time when she is in the mood to swim. She dresses very casually, preferring shorts and a tank top or t-shirt in warm weather and a sweater with leggings when it is cold. The beads in her hair and brackets on her braces are all in various neon colors. She usually goes without jewelery due to her swimming; the only accessory that she wears constantly is her silver charm bracelet. Her love of bright colors extends to her makeup, which she enjoys experimenting with, particularly differently-colored eyeshadows and lipsticks. On the day of her abduction, Natali was wearing white board shorts with a bright blue hibiscus pattern and a matching tank top with a navy blue zip-up hoodie in case she got cold on the plane, and a pair of blue Hawaiian-patterned foam flip-flops. She was carrying a canvas messenger bag that held her favorite green one-piece swimsuit a pair of tennis shoes and a clean pair of socks, sunglasses, a disposable waterproof camera, sunscreen, and a bottle of water. She decided to skip makeup that morning and wait until she was in a hotel room to fix herself up. Biography: Though she is an only child, Natali Greer has never felt like one; a large extended family and the attention of Matthew and Dana, her parents, have insured that she has very rarely felt alone. At any given time, the Greer household probably has at least one aunt, uncle, cousin, or grandparent visiting. Natali has a particularly close relationship with her cousin Eliza, who is only three years older than her and who shares her love of photography. Natali and her parents make frequent trips to Washington's beaches, a tradition that started when Natali was three and Matthew, having saved up some of the money he made through his work as a general contractor, took his family on a spur-of-the-moment vacation. Natali fell in love with the ocean and the creatures in it instantly, and spent the next few months trying to swim in any body of water she could find – even puddles on the street, much to Dana's dismay. Her parents finally signed her up for swimming lessons at the age of five, and it was soon clear that Natali was almost more at home in the water than on land. Over the next few years, Natali's interest in the ocean eclipsed most of her other hobbies; every school report that could be done over a marine animal was, and when she wasn't in school, she was most often at the community pool. Matthew and Dana, worried that Natali was becoming too absorbed in her hobbies and not spending enough time with other children, promptly signed her up for the local swim team. Though she made several friends and was rather good competitively, earning several ribbons in the butterfly and backstroke, Natali found that she preferred the relaxation of swimming on her own over the intense atmosphere on the swim team and didn't return to the team after the year ended. On Natali's tenth birthday, her cousin Eliza gifted her with a beginner's digital camera. Thrilled, Natali set out the next day to photograph all of Seattle's wildlife, which consisted of pigeons, squirrels, and the neighbor's dog. Natali had found her second passion. In middle school, Natali became more outgoing, joining the media club and even starting “Natali's Nature Photos”, a business that consisted of taking pictures of her friends' pets outdoors for a few dollars per picture. She spent no less time swimming, and after watching a video about Hawaii's beaches and coral reefs, she begged her parents for a trip to Maui. Matthew and Dana laughingly agreed to plan one, and they made the trip the summer before Natali's freshman year in high school. Natali keeps a scrapbook filled the the pictures she took of her the beaches and marine life in Maui. At Aurora High, Natali quickly joined the school newspaper as a photographer. She considered joining the swim team as well, but decided against it after seeing Coach Sanders's intensity towards the swimmers. She kept “Natali's Nature Photos” open for business, eventually changing the name to “Natali Greer Photography” and making a name for herself as an alternative for those who couldn't or didn't want to pay for professional family portraits or graduation photos. Realizing that she would need a better-quality camera, Natali began saving her money and was able to split the cost of a more professional-grade one with her parents towards the end of her sophomore year. Though she doesn't have a set routine for swimming, Natali tries to visit the community pool at least once a week to keep fit and just have fun. She is still rather good at the backstroke, and she tries to get a few laps back and forth across the pool with it before leisurely swimming around. She typically spends at least an hour swimming and more than once has been the last person to leave the pool before closing. Between all her extracurricular activities, Natali's grades started to suffer. She scraped by during her freshman and sophomore years until her parents finally threatened to close down her photography business if she didn't bring her grades up. This served as a wake-up call, and Natali now maintains a solid B average, with the occasional A in science or C in English. However, she hasn't cut back on any of her other activities; she just sleeps less. This has led to her falling asleep at odd hours and sometimes being sluggish during the day. Natali likes to hang out with her old friends from her childhood swimteam and her newer friends from the school newspaper both in and out of school. She hasn't really dated anyone, having decided that she wanted to wait until she was in college to start any serious relationships, but she is just as happy to have boys as girls for friends. She makes frequent trips to the beach with either friends or relatives during school breaks and often challenges them to playful races through the surf. Her closest relationship with extended family is with her older cousin Eliza. They both have no siblings, so they view each other as sisters, and in fact are often mistaken for being siblings. Eliza shares Natali's passion for photography and was the one who gifted her with her first proper camera. She sometimes helps out with Natali's photography business, driving Natali to meet with clients and helping her organize and deliver photos. The two girls are considering buying an apartment together when Natali goes off to college; Eliza decided to wait a few years after graduating high school to start college herself, though she is still undecided on what she wants to study. Natali plans to attend California State University in Long Beach and double major in photography and marine biology, and she hopes to become a photographer for the National Geographic after college. Her parents are planning another trip to Hawaii near the end of the summer before Natali leaves for college as a surprise. In general, Natali is friendly and loves to be kept busy, but she can sometimes get too absorbed in her interests and neglect other parts of her life, especially when something is bothering her. When she is sleep-deprived she can be sluggish and unfocused but she tries to downplay it in order to not worry her friends and family. Advantages: Swimming has given Natali good stamina and she is fairly strong. She is friendly and open, and has met many people through her photography business, which could help her make allies. Disadvantages: Natali's irregular sleep schedule could cause her to be unaware or even asleep in a dangerous situation. Her relatively small size means she could be easily overpowered by someone bigger or stronger. Designated Number: Female student No. 063 --- Designated Weapon: Crowbar Conclusion: She's too much of a good girl to beat someone with a crowbar, to engage in such a viscerally violent act. It's more vicious than pulling a trigger. In my opinion this is a waste of a weapon. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by backslash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: backslash, NotAFlyingToy (post-mortem adoption) Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Accidental Head Injury '''Collected Weapons: Crowbar (designated weapon, lost) Allies: Adam Morgan, Maynard Francis Hurst Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Before the death of Rose Matheson, Natali was recorded as 36th to die in V5 - a reversal of her assigned number, 63. *After her death, she was adopted by NotAFlyingToy. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Natali, in chronological order. V5: *Thread Titles Have Never Been My Forte *Broken Down *Now I'm radioactive! That can't be good! *Hanley's Bazaar *Poor Unfortunate Souls Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Natali Greer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Oh Natali. I think my biggest regret with her is not pregaming and not doing more to really get inside her head. Reading through her threads, I feel like it's very obvious in a lot of ways that she's a first character. That being said, I am mostly happy with how she turned out, and I'm pretty proud of the first death I've written. Natali was never meant to make a huge impact on the game, and I hope the fact that she died quietly and without any fanfare reflected that. - backslash I regret Natali immensely, and by that I mean I regret not being at all aware of her before doing a crazy duo-critique thread with Un-Persona. I was reading Maynard Francis Hurst, and Natali fit into his and Adam Morgan's story so freaking well that it became impossible to talk about just one of the trio - a sign of an excellent core group. Between the three, she was determined to be the calm, collected one of the group, the 'motherly' figure to Maynard's quiet incompetent boy and Adam's strong, forward thinking leadership. She was competent, but quietly so. She was comforting, and in her own way supported both Adam and Maynard throughout their story, but again, it wasn't overt. What was proved most about Natali was that backslash proved that they have a command of the english language, and to be able to write a death scene so quiet, calm, and emotionally appealing requires a skill that is rare in a writer. Natali's one of my favourites of early V5, and quite possibly has the most criminally underrated death I've seen in the first quarter of the game. --NotAFlyingToy Category:V5 Students